About A Girl
by Monroe Happens
Summary: A lot of things go into making us who we are:: friends, arguments with friends, arguments with family, and that weird obsession Mar has with, well. You'll have to read for that one. Above all this is a story about a girl and how she does the impossible-live.
1. Enter Prologue 2500

**I don't know what I am going to do with this one. I own some things just not all the things.**

* * *

It wasn't fair and it wasn't supposed to be like this. Bra came from a family of super freaky geniuses. Shouldn't that mean that she would inherit that trait, advanced intelligence?

However, as it happens, the poor girl struggles in the math and sciences and was rejected from the private school her mother and brother had attended. This concerned her mother, who had her tested to see if there _was _anything wrong with her.

The results were not favorable. While she excelled in areas like composition and reading, she was borderline average in areas like math and science. This devastated the child. After all her family owned a company that was based on science and technology.

Bra promptly locked herself in her room for three days. She refused company and food. She wouldn't respond to any attempts of communication. When she wasn't sleeping, she was crying.

She honestly believed that her family would disown her, as she was now clearly _useless_.

On morning of the fourth day of this Bunny had enough. She sighed as she put down the tea tray. This simply would not do. She informed her husband that she would be out for the majority of the afternoon. He understand.

Bunny entered the girl's room and brought in light-she opened the blinds and turned on the light. She ignored Bra's groans and pulled her covers back. She brought her face close to the child's and smiled as brightly as she could.

"Get up, buttercup we're going out." Bunny did not wait for a response and tugged at her arm.

"Gram, not today."

"On this day of days!" She tugged at her arm and this time had been successful, Bra fell from the bed.

"I'm not afraid to dress you."

"I'll be down in five minutes." She said quietly. Her voice gruff from crying for three days and her eyes red and puffy.

"I'll be waiting." Bunny kissed the top of her head before stepping outside.

After five minutes Bra met her grandma at her car. She had chosen an outfit that went against her usually bright and sunny personality: a gray shirt and black yoga pants. Her hair was unkept, another no-no.

_This girl,_ Bunny mused, _is not my buttercup._

Bunny waved and unlocked the door. Bra got in and slouched. She crossed her arms and kept her head down.

"Where are we going?" Her voice low. Bunny did her best to keep that smile plastered to her face and started the car.

"Oh, just a diner I know."

Bra didn't keep track of time or the motions. She looked up and she had found herself debated at a American 1950s themed diner. Her grandmother sat down holding two plates of apple crisp and ice cream.

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh, did you want something?" Bunny turned her head to the side. Bra blinked. She's never seen her grandmother actually eat before, only serve insane amounts of food to anyone who crossed her path.

"You've been upset." Bunny said before taking a spoonful of ice cream. Bra sighed.

"I guess." She turned to look out the window. She didn't want to be . . . anywhere really.

"That test really did a number on you." Bunny pressed.

"It just said what we all knew. I am dumb. I'm stupid and worthless and have no reason to be in this family." Bra closed her eyes and tried to force back those hot tears. She hated everything. She wanted to be swallowed up by the Earth and disappear.

"A computer and some bureaucrats have devised an obsolete test that you "failed." Has the world ended?"

"Mine has."

"Has it?" Bunny looked around.

"Grams, the whole point of being a Briefs is-"

"No."

"Grandpa-"

"No."

Bra turned back to the window. The conversation was going no where.

"Have I told you, how I met him? Your grandfather?"

"No."

"Oh. I worked at the cafe in the original building. My mother didn't have any money to send me to school, so I had to work. My mother was always ill too, so it was really me who supported the family."

Bra turned her attention to her grandmother.

"I didn't know that."

"I don't often talk about my mother. Anyway, I have this job where I bring food to all these scientists, doctors and you know, _important_ smart people. They liked to remind others of their inferiority and constantly tried their best to mock me. I was uneducated, blonde and silly. I owed them so much for what they were doing for me. Thy were, I don't know, vox populi."

Bunny tilted her head up, those days. That time. It felt like yesterday she was in that cafe.

"Your grandfather was furious. He scolded me one day. Oh, he yelled until he lost his voice." Bunny laughed. Bra tried to picture that. A young blonde waitress and her always composed, somewhat aloof grandfather.

"Why was he upset with you and not the others?"

"Because I let them abuse me. I didn't argue back when they called me ignorant or stupid. He kept asking me, 'why are you letting them treat you this way,' and I told him, I was just giving them what they needed."

"What did grandpa say after that?"

Bra was starting to forget about her own pain, if only for a moment. She didn't have many moments like this.

"He left. I didn't see him again for a few days, but after that he would just show up! He would buy coffee, but he hated it. The faces he made. He never finished a cup. He would always sit in my section. One day I finally convinced my manager to let me bring in some treats that I had baked."

Bra picked up a spoon and started to attack the second plate of apple crisp. Bunny moved it closer.

"Well, he asked what I had made. I told him, peanut butter cookies. He asked if I had anything else, I didn't. Well, he took one of the cookies I made and bit into it and-"

"Wait. Isn't he?"

Bunny nodded.

"He promptly went into anaphylactic shock. I didn't know what was happening! He told me, while he still could use his tongue that he was allergic to peanuts. I called the EMT. Later, when he regained himself, I asked what on Earth possessed him to do something so stupid and dangerous."

"What did he say?"

"He wanted to try something I made. We married a few months later." Bunny looked at her wedding ring fondly.

"Oh my god. Grandpa." Bra was amazed. She didn't know this story. _Respect, gramps._ She thought amused.

"Intelligence isn't being good at a subject. That is ridiculous. Your mother and Trunks can outwit me any day on science and math. I, however can draw with a ferocious talent they could never attain. I understand abstract ideas, they cannot. Are they stupid because of that? Of course not. Are you any less of my grandchild because you have trouble with science and math? No. That's absurd. You have a way with sketching and sewing liken one else I know, or even at your age. You still want to create that fashion empire don't you?"

"I do. I so do. Pan and Mar are my partners. Mar is the model, I design and create and Pan is gonna be our accountant or something."

"So, buttercup, are you going to let some meaningless test and numbers bring you down, a Saiyan warrior goddess?"

Bra smiled.

"Grandma, I love you."

"Now be a good girl and finish your apple crisp."

* * *

Bra had a new take on life. She sucked in air and exhaled. She entered the kitchen proudly.

"Bra! You left your room today!" She turned to face the owner of the voice, her mother.

"I'm a Saiyan warrior _goddess_. You will _kneel_ before Bra!" She glared before running off.

Bulma turned to her mate very confused.

"A goddess?"

He shrugged.


	2. So that happened

**Well, I kind of like it... I cheated the ages a bit. Bra is 14 and Pan is 13, Mar is 16ish. Awesome. Good talk.****  
**

* * *

"Well?" She asked tentively.

She half hid her face by lowering herself almost under the table. Forrester, her adult bestie and favorite scienctist on staff, frowned. This did not bode well.

"These are all wrong."

Her stomach lurched.

"But I tried! Really hard!" Sometimes, she really hated her brain.

"They're wrong because the forumula is wrong." He thought this would help.

"I wrote down what my teahcer said to. I even double checked."

"Then your teacher is wrong." He picked up a pen and scribbled down on the page. Bra looked over.

"This," he gestured to the page, " is the correct formula."

"Oh my god. I hate everything."

"If your teacher is wrong, you can't blame yourself."

"Can you teach me the right forumla?"

He looked at his lab station. He had a few experiments to conduct and reports to write. He really should say no. He did not have the time to play turtor. It was not what he was paid to do.

He sighed.

He would say no. He had to.

"Please? I'm the _nice_ one! I've nerver switched out your chemicals, blown up your lab, stole your car egeinue to make a supped up expresso machine!"

She could go on.

Truth be told, Bra was the favorite amoungst the Capsule Corp employees for those exact reasons.

"One hour. I can spare you that."

Bra picked up the pen and notebook.

"Okay."

Mrs. Zenski, Pan and Bra's algerba teacher, had a fun system. Thr top three scoring students per test would be rewarded with treats and ten extra points on the next assignment. Needlessly to say, her students put in the effort.

Pan and Bra were far from the top of the class, but lord knows they tried. So when Bra receieved her test it was safe to say she had been pleasently surprised.

"Holy, Claire Stanfield, Batman!" She nearly fell out of her chair. She shoved the test in Pan's face, who was seated beside her. Pan gave her a thumbs up and handed her own, she did rather well herself.

It was very unusual for those two to do well on tests. So unusal the teacher had suspected something was amiss and alerted the prinicpal. Both girls were called in at the end of the day.

"Mar Bear!" Pan called as she sat down. Mar was already in the room waiting for her own punishment.

"Why?" Bra asked. She hadn't expected their trio to meet up like this.

"Idiots." Mar turned her head away.

"Of course." Pan nodded.

"You are well aware of our zero tolerance on bullies, Ms. Chestnut." The vice prinicpal was not of fan, well, anyone. Mar scoffed.

"If you had been, I _wouldn't_ be _here_."

"Enya?" Mar nodded.

"Did you win?" Bra asked.

"Obviously."

"That's not funny." The vice prinicpal snapped.

"I know. it would be terrible if Mar lost." Bra, Pan and Mar commenced with their special handshake. The vice principal was not amused, however. She stood up from her chair.

"Pan, you-"

At that moment Hercule Satan and Bunny stepped through the door. The vice principal frowned, they were not who she had been expecting. Though, it was always an honor to receive Hercule, Mr. Savior of All.

"I was under the impression that M-" Bunny waved her hand and caught off her words.

"Oh, we're representing the girls."

"Hey, grandma!"

"Uh. What's up?" Hercule's very dignified response to all of this.

"Pan and Bra are here under the suspisicon of cheating. Their teacher Mrs. Zenski has informed me of their recent, if not, miricalous test scores."

"Which is a complete farce! I studied with Forestor, an actual scientsist! He said the formual she had given us was wrong." Bra glared at the vice principal, who in turn, stared her down.

"My parents hired a turor. When went over the assinemnts he said the same thing. Mrs. Z gave me the wrong forumla and he showed me how to use the proper one."

Bunny turned to the vice principal.

"Do they attend class?"

"Pardon?"

"The girls. Do they attdend class?"

"According to my records, yes. But that's not the issue-"

"Do they ask questions?"

"I don't know."

"Is their teacher here? I can ask her."

A few minutes later Mrs. Z joined them. Bunny was not hestiant wth her questioning.

"Do my girls ask questions?"

"Often." She responded, unsure what this had to do with anything.

"Do they act out?"

" They're well behaved usually."

"Do they try? Is it obvious there is some kind of effort?"

"Well, yes."

"So you are aware they want to learn." Bunny was satifisted with her assement.

"Yes, but-"

"And seeing as you are an educator, you offered them different ways to study and understand their assignments."

Mrs. Z said nothing.

"No?"

Bunny turned to Hercule.

"So, for an hour with someone other than their teacher, our girls managed to grasp the subject."

Bunny turned back to the principal and teacher.

"Is that bad?"

"I wouldn't say-"

"Would you say odd?"

She couldn't answer.

Bunny turned back to Hercule.

"Our grandchildren are being punished for understanding the material."

"It seems that way."

"This is odd, don't you think? I expected my grandchild to receive an edcuation, but to be punished for it? I just don't underatand."

"I want the same. This situation is ridiculous."

"I don't know if I can in good conscious continue to have her here. I think I would go on record and say this insution is flawed."

" I feel the same. I'm sure there are other schools, better equipped to teach the girls."

"Oh, I agree. I offically disown this place." Bunny smiled. Hercule nodded.

"So do I."

"Should I call them or?"

"Oh, don't worry. I can gather them."

"So, we have deicded then, haven't we?"

"Yes."

Hercule left to get started.

Bunny turned her attention to Mar.

"Oh, hun. Did you win?"

"I did."

"Good girl."

It was not long before Bra and her friends started to receive the odd accepance letter. This of cousrse was aided by the fact that Hercule had told the press that he was disgusted by their high school that he could not believe that his ow granddaughter and her friends, especially the daughter of science and technology industry mogul, were subjected to abuse simply for _learning_.

"What the." Bra read through the acceptance letter once more. She did not apply to OSH. She was damn sure her parents hadn't.

"Well, it is one of the best semi private schools in the city." Her mother sburgged.

"I didn't apply though."

"You don't have to go."

"I didn't say I wouldn't go."

She read through it again.

"They enrolled me in their arts program."

"I suppose they found out your interests."

"Oh."

She put the letter down.

"What?"

"I have to test out of math."

That was never going to happen.

"When's the test?"

"Whever I accept their accpenece."

"Study."

"Yeah. Have you _met_ me? Doesn't help."

"Study with Forrester. He helped didn't he? Never mind that idiot teacher. You should get chemistry out of the way too." Her mother was just full of ideas.

"I don't know."

"Mar and Pan are going."

Bra looked at the letter.

"Damnit!"

She stormed off to find her study buddy.

While on her way she made a pit stop- her brother's room.

The perks of having an older brother? He moved the day after he graduated from his fancy pants elite high school and into the city where his even fancier and more elite university was. He even graduated two and half years ahead of his program, surly just to piss her off. He could have done it all in one year, but there were people he wanted to fuck and destroy.

Her brother was _psychotic_ and evil. But she seemed to be the only one who could see it. Time and time again, everyone said she was just jealous or a kid. She would grow out of this pettiness.

But that was for another day for her to lament over.

He had some cool stuff left in his room. Bra loved going in there now that it was safe and played with his toys.

The other reason she wanted to go in his room was because she knew of his ego. He probably was narcissistic enough to have a shrine to himself.

He should have some old math and chemistry tests around that she could use as a study guide. That was the main reason she came in. It had nothing to do with Link, his very impressive sword.

She didn't know the proper name. All Bra knew was that it was pretty and she needed to hold it.

It was her brother's most specialist and prized possession. He won every match with it.

On his eighteenth birthday their father had it engraved in Saiyan and even included their royal house's coat of arms.

Sometimes, he would even sleep with it.

Bra gently removed Link from its sheath and started to attack invisible foes with it

"Bra! I-"

The sudden distraction caused Bra to turn away from what she was doing. She should not have done that

It took a moment to process her actions.

_Then_ came a sickeing sound. The sword suddenly felt lighter. Bra forced herself to look.

Oh.

Link was broken in half.

She panicked.

Bra threw it under his bed and ran out of there-or would have if she didn't bounce off of something hard like a brick wall and landed on her butt.

She looked up at the wall.

She wished she hadn't.

"What are you doing?"

Oh, shit snacks.

Big Brother was home.

"Sometimes I miss you so much I sleep in your room."

"Oh, good." Their mother had found them. She put her hand on his shoulder. His eyes didn't leave Bra.

"Your brother's decided to grace us with his presence for a few days."

She nodded at him. His glare did not fade.

"Oh, I know. Maybe he can help you study!"

Bra never wished so hard for the world to end.


	3. I sometimes

**Dear Lester-I'm addressing everyone as Lester as to not sound like a crazy person talking to themself and there is bound to be at least one person in the world reading this named Lester at some point. Possibly. Lester, as I was saying, this bit is very short. Unusually short. It will not always be this short, my updates. My brain is fond of me at the moment and I just needed to post something or I would never post. Also, I am aware that, "themself" is probably not a word. I do have a degree in English, which is rather amusing.****  
**

**anyway, enjoy Lester.**

* * *

"Can your great-grandpa like weld or blacksmith?"

Bra was currently in hiding. Which consisted of her locking herself in the sewing room and covering herself with lost of uncut fabrics.

"_I don't think so. I'm not at home so I can't really ask."_

_"_Where are you?"

Bra perked up. There was a noise she did not trust that came from behind the door. She went very still.

_"My parents are out of town for a few days so I've been shipped to my uncle_, _who is being a _**_bitch_**. ' _I did not go to school to study photography and journalism only to be forced to take pictures of sticks in frilly dresses!' Then he almost blew up his own house by powering up-oh and not to mention he forgot to tell his freaking roommate he isn't completely human, So Quin panicked and now we're in hiding."_

_"_Me too! But, I'm hiding from evil. If your uncle hates being a fashion photographer why did he take the job?"

_"Portfolio I guess."_

"If you're in hiding, where are you?"

"_A friend of Quin's mom's hotel. It's really nice and expeeeeeensive._"

"Oh it sounds-" further attempt of contact was disrupted by an angry 24 year old male who crushed the mobile in his hand and then pulled the 14 year old up.

"Where. Is. It."

Bra was too stunned to speak. She avoided eye contact. She had managed to avoid him the last day, but it appears her luck had run out.

"You broke my phone." She said weakly.

"Answer the question."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit."

"I-

"You know it is important to me. What did you do?"

"Under your bed."

He released her and left.

Bra collapsed.

This would not lead to good things.

Bra decided she needed protection and set off to some. There was one person in the universe she knew her brother would never threaten or harm, well there were more than one, but this person was IN the house aka home.

"Grandma!"

"Yes?"

Bunny turned her attention to her sweet. Bra was about to respond when her brother came fourth.

"Why did you do this?"

"I-"

"Gumdrop! Your mother didn't tell me you were home."

"You knew this was important to me." His voice lacked emotion.

"I didn't do it on purpose, I swear."

"I owe you." He said quietly.

He turned and walked away.

"What's wrong with him?"

She sighed.

"I did something terrible."


	4. Free cake

**Hey Lester, like I said I have a much more postier post this time. I think the story will be sad and weird and hopuflly kind of funny. I have an odd sense of humor so we'll see. **

* * *

It was cool out. The warmth from the fire and the gentle air was rather pleasant. These three unusual friends went a week long camping adventure each summer for the past several years. This year the trip has been pushed forward due to Eighteen having plans.

She had been drinking. This would often lead to interesting developments. She looked at the strange man poking the fire.

"I wanted you dead once."

He looked to her.

"I was thinking about it the other day."

"I wanted to strangle you with your wires-or whatever is it you have." He returned his attentions to the fire.

"Look at us now. I think you're my best friend."

She laughed. It was not bitter or resentful. In this moment she felt content and at peace in some ways.

"Isn't that funny? I'm pretty sure I _did_ kill you."

He shook his head. He joined her on the wooden log.

"No. You broke my arm."

She looked.

"That one?"

"I think."

She leaned forward.

"Did I kill someone?"

Memories for her were complicated, false, and painful.

"It's possible. Weren't you obsessed with finding a dress? Shopkeeper?"

She closes her eyes and tries to remember then.

"Who did I kill." She had to know now. It would eat at her.

"Does it matter?"

"Sometimes I can't sleep at night because I'm afraid I'll lose myself and kill them."

"You won't"

"How'd you know?"

"I know things."

He looked at the third party. He committed a foul. He fell asleep first. This could not be forgiven.

"You care and you're stronger than that. Do you want to draw things on his face?"

A strange sound came from Vegeta's pants. He frowned.

"Foul." Eighteen sighed.

"Punishment in a second. 'I did something terrible.' "

"From?"

"Bra. I have two days left of camping." He put his phone away and pulled out a marker pen.

"That fusion did a number on you, didn't it?" She took the pen.

"Yes-that and Bulma said I couldn't come home unless I devoted myself to our family."

"I think my favorite thing is when you had all those trucks of carrot cake sent to Goku's house on his birthday."

She moved towards Piccolo.

"Everyone was able to grab a slice. How was I supposed to know he hated carrot products?"

"I've never seen a grown man cry over something so stupid."

"Come to more parties."

"Do you two ever shut up."

Their friend has awakened.

"Tuesdays."

"Hey Lollie, we have to think of a punishment. He fouled."

"Don't call me that Tina. A punishment huh?"

"Anything in mind?"

"Actually. . . "

* * *

Bulma at first couldn't believe her eyes. She blinked several times. She pinched her wrist. This was real, not some kind of odd dream. Vegeta's hair was in fact shorter. Mr. Saiyan hair is perfect and never needs to be cut behold the glory!

"What the hell did you do?"

Perhaps not the most intelligent response but nothing else seemed to sound right in her head either.

Her children chose laughter.

"I lost a philosophical debate to a barber. What do you think happened?"

"It-why exactly?"

"Why not?"

He frowned at his laughing offspring.

"Dad-" Bra couldn't finish. Trunks couldn't start. For a moment, their rift had been forgotten.

Bulma remembered what she had wanted to discuss. It seemed less ridiculous now.

"The house is haunted."

Vegeta had no words for this and instead chose to go to his precious GR.

"Oh! I didn't reset it." Bra remembered how to speak.

"What?"

"Yeah. I wanted to see if I could do my gymnastic routine in zero gravity."

"And?"

"I can't."

"I'm serious, Vegeta. This house is haunted." This was a point of contention between the couple. For the past several years Bulma had been convinced that some kind of spirit had stalked the family.

"Our house is not haunted."

"But odd things do happen! The food I specifically buy for myself that I _know _you and the kids won't eat, disappears. My underwear goes missing. I think I spent-"

"Ugh-mother. No." Trunks did not need to hear about that.

"You have perverted help. That's what it is and maybe your mother eats your food."

"She doesn't! She allergic to it!"

"The house-"

"I don't feel safe."

She crossed her arms and waited.

"You are perfec-"

"If you cannot sense something and there _is something i_n the house that could harm me or the kids. How am I supposed to feel?"

He said nothing.

"Could you please check the house for me? Really check. It would make me feel better."

He hated humans and earthlings. He pinched the bridge of his nose and counted. His therapist had suggested he try to count. He never could make it to three.

"Fine."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, dear!"

She went back to her lab.

He remembered something. He looked to Bra.

"What's the horrible thing you've done."

"Yes, what is that awful thing you've done to me." Her brother spat.

"I broke his sword on accident."

"Oh."

"_Oh_!?"

He tried counting again.

"Bra you're grounded and have to pay for the repairs or a replacement."

Problem solved

"I think mom is right though."

"What?"

"I think the house is haunted by that dead purple guy." Bra shivered.

"The dead?"

"She's right, I used to see him when I was kid."

"There's a _dead_ purple _thing_ that's been in our house for years and you're just saying something now?" He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it.

"You would get so mad when mom brought it up." Bra said and Trunks nodded.

Vegeta hated Tuesday.

"It's not even fair," Bra continued," Pan at least has a helpful pest! The demon king that lives in her attic helps her with math. He said he would teach her fancy space math one day."

Vegeta's eye twitched.


	5. Death sucks

**Dear Lester,**

**I wasn't going to post this so soon but someone died literally an hour ago and when someone important dies you do things to keep you sane. Like baking , writing I have no mouth and I must scream for your angry side or write odd shit like this. It's too late at night to scream, I have no wine to drink and ****I'm not much into writing poems about dead trees at the moment and screenplays, which is what I really do, are too complex right now. Brain is mush.**

**so, while this isn't going to be the best post, it is one that I have decided I needed to write because of things that I already mentioned.**

**Thank you Lester and enjoy, if you can. if not, don't tell me the truth and pretend. Good talk.**

* * *

How could he have forgotten about this? How long has this thing lived in his house? Lurked in the shadows waiting and watching? He should have remembered. He should have known that this was a possibility.

It was Kakarrot's fault.

He didn't knock on the door nor did he announce his presence. He strode right in and found him off guard no less, with his harpy. He gently grabbed ahold of his shoulder, turned him around and then promptly punched his face.

The harpy screamed. Vegeta crossed his arms.

"You deserved that." He said simply.

" . . . do you not have manners or any sense of decency? You're a prince aren't you? How can you go in someone house. . . " Chi Chi's rant was ignored.

"How?" Goku shook off the shock.

"That pervert's reward for helping Gohan." He reminded him. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. Goku took a moment to understand. He smiled.

"Oh. That."

Chi Chi stopped ranting and turned her head to the side confused.

"What reward? Helping Gohan with what? Goku?" She looked to her mate for answers.

"An old Kai. Listen Vegeta," Vegeta raised his hand and turned his attention directly to Chi Chi.

"Your mate thinks Bulma is prettier than you."

Satisfied, Vegeta left for his next destination.

He entered the house and went directly to the kitchen where Pan sat at a table glaring down at a book.

"Pan." She looked over and smiled.

"Hey uncle." She retuned her gaze to the book and went back to glaring.

"You don't like the book."

"It's math. The bane of my existence. Grandpa is next door."

"I'm here to see your special tutor. The one who knows . . . _space_ math."

"Heard about that, huh?"

She sighed.

"Okay," she continued, " but he's kind of a freak. No one else knows about him." She got up from the chair and led the way to the attic.

It was dark and the air was heavy with oppressive heat due to lack of ventilation. Pan turned on the light.

"Come out DB! Oh. I call him DB."

Vegeta stepped on something. He bent down to see, it was a photograph. A photograph of Chi Chi sleeping. He found it a bit odd. There were others scattered on the floor. He grabbed some.

These photos included Chi Chi cooking, doing the laundry, cleaning dishes and getting ready for a bath.

"Why do you have these?"

Pan looked over and groaned. She took the pictures from Vegeta and put them in her pocket.

"I told you. DB stop stalking my grandma!"

Dabura stepped out from the shadows and boxes. He held some kind of garment close to his chest.

"She is the most beautiful thing I've ever known." He sighed longingly.

"You're weird. She's married, remember? We talked about this! Leave grandma alone! She'd freak out."

Pan took a closer look at what he was holding. It was a dress.

"Stop stealing her dresses!" Pan reached forward and he ducked out of the way.

"Just let me have this one!"

"No!" Pan managed to grab hold of a piece of the fabric and tugged.

She fell backwards as the dress split in two.

"Oh, no!"

Pan looked at what she had done. She wanted to cry.

"This." Vegeta couldn't finish.

He counted. He resisted the urge to blow everything to hell.

He simply turned and walked away.

His life. The people he knew.

"Idiots." He scoffed.

Being home wasn't much better. As soon as he entered the family area he was met with friction. Bulma was on the phone pacing frantically. Bra and Trunks were watching her as if it were a live version of one of their programs.

"Chi, I am _not_ sleeping with him. I- no. Where is this coming from?" Bulma turned around and faced Vegeta, she didn't know why or how, but she is positive this is his doing. She glared at him.

"What? No. You were the one who suggested we switch mates! I have no interest in him! I practically raised him! He's my brother!"

Bulma walked passed the sofa and swatted Vegeta in the back of the head. The kids laughed.

Bulma began to shake with rage. She griped the phone tightly.

"_Chi Chi Son I am not fucking your husband!"_

She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"When you have regained your sanity you make speak to me."

She hung up the phone.

"What did you do?"

"I found out what has been . . . haunting us."

Bulma uncrossed her arms.

"You did? What is it? Who is it?"

"Ask Kakarrot. It's his doing."

"Why does Chi Chi think I'm sleeping with him?"

"Because I told her the truth- we both find you more attractive."

Bulma blushed and then shook it off.

"Why would you say that? What's wrong with you?"

"He incurred my wrath."

"Fix this."

"No."

Bra slipped away from the couch, took the phone from her, who was too busy now aruging with Vegeta to notice.

Bra didn't even have to look at the phone as she pressed the numbers, she knew the number by heart.

"_I can't talk. They're home now." _Pan said hasilty before hunging the phone. Bra sighed. She tried another number. After the fifth ring she gave up.

"What is the point of having friends if they can't talk to you!"

"Shut up, I'm trying to listen!"

Bra jumped. She looked around. No else was in the hall. Her brother was still in the family area and her parents were still arguing over whatever.

"Huh?"

She touched the wall and then felt the air around her until she came across a solid and soft, yet invsisble thing.

She screamed.


	6. This is when it gets interesting kids

**Dear Lester,**

**The funeral was nice. he would have been proud. There was this fantastic double rainbow. Full and grew more vibrant. Anyway, I came up with this. I'm dying. Well, maybe not literally, but my nose is red my eyes are red like I am some kind of demon monster from hell and my throat is swollen. Breathing is laughable. So yeah, basically dying.**

**Everything is terrible so I wrote this hoping it make me and someone else laugh or think me clever. or both. maybe neither. who knows. ****Anyway, enjoy, good talking to ya, Les as always.**

* * *

It was peaceful in the house. The air was light and sweet. There had been no shouting, fighting, crying or threats and follow through on said threats.

The boy liked it and knew it would not last for too long. He hid himself with blankets, he felt like the child he never got to be. He didn't care he was 21.

His guard was down, something that was unusual. He was happy and felt oh so safe. Pancake was distracted, Gohan was doing only god knows what or whom and that meant Trunks was alone and he could do whatever he damn pleased and that was to finally read.

He sighed contentedly and turned the page.

He thought he was alone, as he continued to read about The Taggart Line and grew to hate leaches. Wasn't that what they were called? He frowned.

He was not alone. A shadow passed over his linen sanctuary and he turned another page.

Before he could think, something grabbed him from behind and pressed cloth to his face, covering his nose and mouth.

He looked up to his assailant and his eyes narrowed before he could no longer keep them open. His attacker smiled and dragged him across the floor to their destination.

* * *

"Bra?"

Bra slowly turned, her family had ran to her. She slowly pointed to the space.

"There's something there." She whispered. She couldn't stop shaking. Her father frowned and slapped at it. He was surprised as he was met with something solid and upon impact a cry of

"Watch, it!"

Vegeta then tried to grab at the thing. Slowly a purple creature materialized. Vegeta glared.

He knew it. He was going to kill him.

"Oh, it's _you_."

The Old Kai was not impressed by his reception and huffed.

"Who are you?" Bulma demanded.

"So you're my woman huh?" He gave her the once over with his eyes. Feeling violated, Bulma crossed her arms to cover her chest.

"I don't think so." Bulma scoffed.

Vegeta tried that counting thing. Murder, however, had a more pleasing sound and seems to be the better and more logical approach. He smiled as he imagined the sounds the Old Kai could make.

"Father, what is he talking about?" Trunks was mostly in awe. His 'imaginary' friend from his childhood was apparently real.

"Hey! I helped Gohan!" The Old Kai stomped his foot and tried to appear menacing.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Goku said you would be my woman!"

"_Oh_, did he?" She was flabbergasted. She was going to kill him, then the Old Kai, wish Goku back, and kill him again.

"That wasn't the deal and you know it." Vegeta growled.

"I'll settle for a picture or a kiss." He puckered his lips and closed his eyes.

"How about I punch your face." Bulma formed a fist and raised her arm.

"I played dollies with you!" It connected. Bra remembered. He would appear to her at night and they would play with her dolls and have tea parties and he would ask her for things, like her mom's panties.

"He was my 'imaginary' friend." Trunks said.

"Well, I told you woman. Our house wasn't haunted." Vegeta smirked.

Bulma chose to punch her mate instead.

"B!" A voice called. Pan ran down the hall carrying the torn dress.

"B, there you are! Can you fix this?" She showed the dress. Pan took notice of the Old Kai.

"Who's that?"

"He's our 'ghost'."

"Oh."

"How'd you rip this?" Bra examined the dress, frowning. It seemed to be beyond her powers.

"Um. Long story."

"I can try. I can't promise anything." Pan sighed with relief.

"Thank you."

"Panny, aren't you grounded for failing math?" Bulma unfortunately knew things. Pan paled.

"Um. I'm not here?" She waved her hand weakly.

"You should probably _go_."

Of course. Pan grumbled as she started to make her way out. Her grandparents _and _papa just _had _to best friends with Bulma, _her_ best friend's mother. Life was not fair.

"I'm owed a reward!" The Old Kai stomped his foot like a child.

"I didn't promise you anything! Take it up with Gohan and Goku!"

"Fine!"

He vanished.

"Good riddance!"

Elsewhere as Pan struck down she gulped as she found her very irate mother waiting. Sometimes her mother was scarier than her grandmother. Sometimes. Her uncle would often comment on how much alike the women are, and then would be swiftly punched by her father.

Pan took a deep breath, exhaled and marched forward. It wasn't as if she left the house to _play_, she was doing her grandmother a favor, surly she could use that? Be free from further punishment.

"What does, 'you're grounded', mean to you?" Her mother grabbed her by the ear and pulled her inside.

"I was studying! Then Uncle Vegeta came over and I got into a fight with DB." Her mother released her.

"We talked about this Pan."

"I'm not crazy! DB really _is _a demon king and he really _is_ in our attic!" She grabbed her mother's arm and run up stairs to the attic while her mother tried to free herself from her child's vice like grip.

"DB, come out! You can show yourself to my mom and dad now!"

Pan waited.

And waited.

"Pan."

"NOW YOU FREAK."

Boxes shook and Videl turned her head. Slowly a figure appeared. She couldn't believe it.

"I know that guy." She vaguely remembered this creature from some sort of meadow. She always assumed that had been a dream.

"This is Dabura. The Demon King _and what are you wearing?" _Pan shrieked_._

Dabura had found another dress of Ch-Chi's. It oddly suited him Videl couldn't find words.

"How do you get these things?" Pan tugged at the dress and Dabura easily pushed her away.

"How long have you been in the attic?"

"Time is irrelevant." He smiled.

" Why are you wearing my mother in law's clothing?"

"Because he's weird." Pan glared at him.

"He's why I left in the first place. He ruined one of grandma's dresses so I went to Bra so she could fix it."

"You can't stay in the attic." This was all too weird. Videl needed to get out more. She needed some time with her normal _human_ friends.

"I must be near that goddess." He closed his eyes and swooned.

"I'm telling my husband and you can't stay in the attic." Videl made up her mind. She was going to North City and have some drinks with her best girlfriend.

Videl found her husband in the study. She poked her head in and coughed until he noticed her.

"There is a demon in the attic wearing your mother's dress. Get rid of it."

As Videl walked out towards where the car was kept she could her in-laws fighting. She sighed. She never could get the hang of Thursdays.

Meanwhile, in some other location not important to really name or disclose, a time machine came to course. The inhabitants for now, remained inside.

The boy with lavender hair opened his eyes. It took him a moment to understand where he was. The time machine. He should have locked it. Hid it somewhere else and defiantly should not have told this _monster_ the location.

"You know, I had to use the whole bottle of chloroform on you."

Trunks was not amused. He turned to face the ground. Anything but her. She crossed a line.

"Hey, guess when we are. See what I did there? It's pun! Or something. I made a funny." She laughed but it died as she noticed his lack of enthusiasm.

"Yeah. Very funny." He was not happy. Pan bit her lip. The plan was not going according to her perfect plan. Kid-no. Adultnap best friend, put him and self in time machine and have fun.

She even called Fluorine to keep her father distracted so they go could without any interference. Pan would not be defeated by mopey older brothers.

"I'm doing this for you, you know so you can stop pouting!"

"You could have asked. You could have said, 'hey, do you want to go on an adventure.' That's what normal _sane_ people do."

"What about our family is sane?" She frowned.

"You should have asked."

"I'll make it up to you grumpy butt! Let's go to the fair. Come on. A fair! With rides and things."

Pan opened the door to and climbed out. Realizing that Trunks was not following, she came back and pulled him out.

"Time travel isn't a joke. It's not something you just do because you're bored." Pan ignored him and pulled him along.

"I came here because you said you liked it here. You have family and friends here. Now stop it. This is supposed to be R&R. You need it."

"Pan. I'm serious."

"So am I! You almost died last month because of your stress levels! We're here specifically because you're free from it all."

"You mean h-"

"I know what I mean and mean what I know, now let's go. I see the ferris wheel."

Pan dragged the boy to the said ferris wheel. She could tell he was fighting against fun. She started to sway. She forced their cart to move, to rock. Trunks gripped the metal bar so tight it started to bend from pressure.

"Pan, stop it."

"Stop resisting fun."

"I'm not."

"Stop lying."

"Please."

She continued to rock.

"Fine! I promise, the next ride I'll enjoy it, but please stop rocking the cart!"

Happy with the result, Pan leaned back and put her arms behind her head.

"Deal."

She looked around the park and found what she was looking. She stood up and leaned forward. Trunks turned pale and broke the bar from his grip. He tried to catch it before it fell, but it was too late. He winced as he heard it land on the ground.

"There! That jankity looking roller coaster. We're riding that next."

"Why?"

"Because Daddy would clearly say no."

Trunks hadn't thought of him in all of this. Pan most likely just left without saying a word to anyone.

"Does he know we're here?"

Pan smiled cheekily and whistled. This was not going to end well. Forget fear. Anger began to rise.

"He doesn't know does he? What is wrong with you? You can't just leave like this and not tell anyone! Especially not your father! He's going to wig when he finds out you're missing!"

His breathing began to increase along with his his heart rate. He felt each beat like a drum inside his chest. Breathing became difficult. It was like something was sitting on his chest.

"Trunks, you need to calm down."

Her words were meaningless. The world was disappearing. He leaned forward, without the bar to stop him, he fell from the cart.

"Trunks!"

Pan leapt into action, she caught him by the wrist and floated down gently.

"Trunks?"

"Hm?"

"Don't do that again."

"Pan?"

"Hm?"

"You have to tell him."

Not too far from the time travelers were two old friends.

"Erasa, I don't hate theme parks, but this is kind of ridiculous." Videl felt she had outgrown these kind of things when she turned ten. Erasa would always been young at heart.

"Hey, isn't that Panny?"

"What?" Videl turned and sure enough she spotted what looked like her daughter. She narrowed her eyes. They just talked about this. She marched over.

"Pan Son what the hell do you think you're doing here." Pan looked at the irate woman confused.

"Huh?"

Videl grabbed Pan by the ear and dragged her along. Trunks followed behind unsure and just as confused as Pan.

"And Trunks! You know she is grounded. I'm telling your mother."

"Um."

"Listen lady, it's taken years to convince myself my father is asexual so." She swiped Videl's had away with ease and backed away.

"Pan."Videl was astonished, shocked and completely infuriated.

"I can explain. We need to get to Capsule Corp. But I can explain." Trunks whacked Pan in the back of the head.

"Hey!"

"Learn manners!"

She stuck out her tongue.

"Pan Son-"

"That's not your daughter."

Videl blinked. Pan smirked and leaned in, her hands waving.

"We're from the future. Wooooo."

Trunks whacked her upside the head again.

"More like another fractured reality. It's a long story."

"Not as long as he thinks."

"I don't understand. She looks exactly like my Pan."

"I have a bizarro? Cool!"

* * *

"Look, Vegeta it's our son from another mother!" Bulma embraced him, while her children eyed the time travelers suspiciously. Videl wanted to faint. Nothing about her life made sense. If she had married Sharpner she would never have to deal with this crap.

"You look _young_." Bulma examined his face. She squeezed his cheeks and pulled back the skin under his eyes.

"You have a bizarro too!" Pan waved at him. Trunks simply waved back, his face failing neutrality.

"Do I have one?" Bra asked.

"Who are you?" Alt. Pan asked.

"Um. Bra. His," she pointed to her brother, "younger sister."

"Ah. No. We don't have one of you."

"I wished myself a teenager." M. Trunks mumbled.

"Why?"

"So I could have some kind of- childhood. I found a _different_ world. I kind of miscalculated." He laughed a little as his face turned red.

"How old are you now?"

"21. Again."

"I'd never want to be a teen again, but to each her own." She patted his cheek and looked over to the Other Pan.

"She looks so different."

Other Pan had her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail, wore black leggings and had on a blue tunic dress. She looked like a _pretty_ girl, not the tomboy Bulma knew and loved.

"I _am_."

"I don't exist in this world but he does? How is that fair?" Bra pouted.

"He didn't. Grandma and Poppy never had any kids, just my Daddy." Pan said.

"Your father is Gohan right?"

She nodded.

"After Dad's parents died you were granted guardianship since he's your godson. You raised him as your own. When Trunksy here was 14 he came to us and Grandma and Poppy took him in too."

_"Look Vegeta, our son from another mother! How convenient! We don't even have to raise him! Are you house trained?" She prodded his chest._

_"Yes."_

_"Perfecto! You can stay if you like. That thing attached to your leg is called Pan." Vegeta stood back and tried to ignore how much the boy looked like him._

_Pan looked up and smiled. Trunks waved awkwardly._

_"Grandma is funny."_

_Bulma closed her eyes and her face burned red._

_"I'm **Bulma**. You can call me 'grandma,' when I'm old. I'm still young."_

_Her mate laughed. Bulma turned around and glared._

_"Oh, hush. I still have my period, so I'm still young!"_

Pan smiled fondly at the memory.

"Grandma was awesome."

"How come you don't know me?" Videl asked finally.

Pan looked over.

"I guess because I don't have a mother back home. Just Daddy and Trunks and for awhile, Grandma ad Poppy. No mother. I ask about my mother, but he never answers. He just pats my head and says something condescending before going off somewhere." Pan rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out a bit in exasperation.

Pan thought for a moment.

"Daddy isn't exactly," she turned to her Trunks for help.

"He's not exactly nice." He offered gently.

"I was going to say open about certain things but that is true too." She shrugged.

"He can be rude. He is friendly if he likes you or doesn't view you as um." Trunks didn't know if he should finish.

"Daddy _isn't_ _friendly_." She scoffed.

"Fine. He's _tolerant_ if he likes you."

"Sometimes you don't _want_ to be liked." She jerked her thumb to her friend. Trunks pointed to her.

"Or _loved_ even."

They both made faces at each other.

"So basically he's the result of being raised by Vegeta." Bulma mused. Her son turned his head to her.

"Thanks, mother."

She smiled meekly.

"How long are you staying?" Bra asked. Having two versions of her best friend sounded kind of fun. The trouble, the chaos and havoc they could spread.

"A month."

"_What_?!"

"Cool!" Bra rushed forward and grabbed her new friend's hand.

"This is going to be so awesome."

"Where are you two going?"

"The mall!"

Bra dragged her new friend along who looked at Trunks pleading for help. He was too stunned at her revelation to speak.

A month.

He was going to die.

The girls made it outside.

"When you say mall, you mean that bitchin' theme park place right? Because there is a coaster with name all over it." Pan managed to free herself from Bra's grasp.

"I guess we could do that."

"Yes." Pan fist pumped her victory.

"If you don't have me who is your best friend?"

"Trunks."

"He's not your boyfriend?"

Pan made a face as if Bra grew a second head and then ate a puppy with it. She paled and began to gag.

"He's my brother! My best friend uncle! Incest is wrong even back home!"

"Alright, I would have accepted no!"

Pan pointed beyond her. The ferris wheel as her landmark. Bra looked and nodded.

"Race ya!"

_Yup, _Pan mused, _this is going to be the best month **ever**._


	7. So it goes

**Dear Lester,**

**I have two deadlines for competitions of script ****wiring and my head is exploding so I took a break from professional stuff for this. Because it's easier to write fun things where Joss Whedon won't be mocking you in the back of your mind-he WILL love my TV series, Les. I swear it.**

**Everything is terrible so I wrote this hoping it make me and someone else laugh or think me clever. or both. maybe neither. who knows. ****Anyway, enjoy, good talking to ya, Les as always.**

* * *

"This is a terrible idea." Krillin could not stand still. He would stand up, pace and find a chair and sit and then repeat the process. Eighteen had to stop watching him, it was making her dizzy.

"You like parties." She didn't care for festivities herself, but she did have a poker match to win, which was her main interest.

"Dad, what are you worried about?" Mar just wanted to go. She hated being so far from her friends.

"The last time we had time travelers, Cell happened! And when the Big Bad comes to town, guess who dies first?" He raised his hand and waved his arm furiously.

"You're so weird." Mar looked away.

"Learn to duck." His wife suggested.

"I'm serious!" He pouted.

"So am I. Come on. I have money to win." Eighteen could not wait anymore. She left the house and went to their vehicle. She smiled. Blackmail had its perks. She gently caressed the air car before opening the diver side.

"I don't know if I like this. Isn't the buy in over ten thousand zeni now?" Krillin got in on the passenger side.

"It is."

"Well, we could put away some money."

"Why."

"Can we go now please!" Mar crossed her arms and glared in front of her.

* * *

Bulma had gathered the time travelers in the kitchen for some history lessons before she prepared for the said party.

"Now before you get ready, I have some questions." She had a notebook out and was ready to write notes.

"How old are you?" She asked Pan.

"14."

"And your dad?"

Pan blinked. She stumbled finding an answer.

"He's," she paused to laugh," I mean. Like. He's old." She said finally.

Trunks raised a brow.

"He's ten years older than me."

"28?" She frowned unsure.

"What? No. 31. He's 31."

Bulma paused from writing.

"What a minute. That means he was-" She trailed off.

"Um. Yeah. Mom said he ran away when he was 16 and came back a year later with her." He gestured to Pan.

"I see."

She tapped the pen against her chin. Millions of questions swam around in her head.

"Why'd he run away?"

Trunks shifted awkwardly and looked at the ground.

"Hormones." He said quietly.

"Like a dog in heat." Vegeta smiled.

"Something like that." Trunks shrugged.

"Wait a minute, Trunks, my Trunks. He's never had any problems with hormones. He's never run off."

"He had me to stop him." Vegeta said simply.

"He's never been-"

"When he turned 14 I locked him in the Gravity Room. He got over it. You're welcome, by the way."

"Our son is not a hormonal tornado!"

"I taught him how to control it. Not everyone reacts the same. Trunks was a mild case. Again, you're welcome."

"Whatever."

Pan had a glossy film over her eyes.

"My dad is asexual." She said that more to herself than anyone.

Trunks puts his hand on her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. She placed her hand over his and smiled as she met his gaze.

"Of course."

She sighed. She felt safe in her lie.

"How is Fluorine by the way?"

She flinched.

"I hate you."

After the history lesson Pan found herself escorted away by her new best friend she didn't ask for, Bra. The girls made themselves cozy in her room. Bra took it upon herself to teach Pan much needed makeup lessons, as this one was more willing to learn. Bra felt like it was some kind of Christmas.

"I like eyeliner the best." Bra bit her lip and leaned forward. This had been the fourth attempt on making the lines just right. Ever the perfectionist. It was a wonder how she ever got any of her sewing projects done.

"Hm."

Bra bent and reached under the bed. She pulled up a small mirror and handed it to her friend.

Pan examined the work and was in awe.

"It looks like I got punched in the face! I like it!" She touched under her eyes and did a full once over on the face.

"I don't have any girlfriends at home." Pan's never felt the absence of having any female friends in her life. She always felt like she had been complete.

"Just Trunks? "

The time traveler nodded.

"What about school?"

Pan pulled a face.

"They are idiots. No one is like me, We don't have the same interests and everyone hates me because of my dad-he inherited Capsule Corp. So we're the richest family in the country. It sucks."

Bra frowned. She's never had isolation before. Her mother had a large circle of friends who were like an extended family.

"I've always had Marron and Pan- and all the Sons."

"What's it like?"

"I have nothing to compare it to. I like having them around, if that's what you mean. I 'd never want to change that. They're my best friends, Mar and Pan.."

Pan looked away. She drew circles on the comforter with her fingers.

"Trunks knows what it's like to be completely alone. His lost everyone he loved. He found us by _accident_. I remember when we first met. Did you feel it? Did you know that they were your soul mates? Pan and Marron?"

"It's like coming home."

"When I look at him, it's like I'm not alone. I was getting tired of having the best conversations with myself."

"Mar and Pan are like that for me too."

"That's why I have to protect him."

Pan tensed. She looked at Bra, the humor left her face.

"Trunks is looking for a ghost. The Gohan he loved is dead."

Pan squeezed the comforter in her hands and she fought back the tears of rage.

"He lets him do things. He treats Trunks so terribly because he-"

Pan tried to block out the images that flooded through her mind like a bad movie. She closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply and tried to regain composure.

"That's why I brought him here. I'm leaving in a month, but I don't want Trunks to return with me."

Bulma poked her head in the room.

"Hey, you two. Almost ready?"

* * *

"This is so unfair." Pan glared at her mother who ignored her as she finished getting ready.

"You brought this on yourself. You don't listen to us.?You don't get to go to Auntie Bulma's parties."

"I told you why I left!" She stomped her foot.

"You're too old for tempter tantrums." Her father frowned.

"DB ripped grandma's dress and being the responsible daughter I am, I went to someone to get it fixed!"

"You were told not to leave the house."

"Papa, it't not like I left to play!"

"You're not getting out of this one."

"Well, I don't need a babysitter."

"Last time we left you alone, you almost burned the house down." Videl was not taking anymore chances with her daughter.

"That wasn't my fault!"

"You used the stove."

"You left paper on the stove, you know its gas."

"Everyone makes mistakes." Pan said lamely.

"Be good!"

Videl and Gohan waved as they left.

Hercule and Boo smiled happily at the grumpy teen.

"Grandpa, adults suck."

The guests quickly scattered as soon as they appeared. Eighteen and Piccolo cornered Gohan and led him to the poker room where Vegeta was waiting. Videl joined her mother in law and Bulma outside.

The rest were spread out either chatting and mingling or dancing. Bra and Pan were by the stereo watching the guests. Trunks placed himself away from the others. He always felt so alone and awkward at social gatherings.

He always felt so alone in crowded rooms. He never could place when or where it started. The Androids? Capsule Corp was so big when he was a kid, having only his mother and Gohan living there. It was like a vast city sometimes.

Did he ever get to mourn his friend? How was his mother?

He never felt alone.

He remembered. He smiled. He remembered when he first met her.

_It was Summer, he assumed because it was so damn hot and bright. The world looked whole. Trunks couldn't believe his eyes. All the buildings, the streets and homes, were intact. People were walking, driving, arguing, openly, happily. Ignorant of any oncoming doom._

_Trunks was in such a state of shock he didn't notice her drink stand._

_"Hey!"_

_He knocked it over. Not only that but crushed it as he fell on top of it._

_"Jerk!"_

_Seven year old Pan glared and shook her fist. Her life's work was now in ruin._

How am I supposed to get money for my own place so I can have a dog and eat ice cream all day, now!

_"I'm sorry."_

_He tried to fix her cardboard lemon stand but it was no use, it was crushed and too bent. He smiled embarrassed. She wanted to cry._

_"I'm Trunks."_

_He held out his hand._

_"Pan."_

"You traveled across worlds only to be alone at a party?"

Trunks turned.

A young blonde smiled sadly at him. She looked pretty in her black dress.

"You're Marron right?"

She frowned, but it was replaced by the same smile.

"Call me Mar. Everyone does."

"Hi Mar."

He retuned her sad smile.

"The party is for you, you know."

He nodded.

"I know."

"Everyone is getting their party on. Why aren't you?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't do parties."

They were silent for a moment.

"Can you dance?"

She took his arm before he could respond and led him to the dance floor.

"I'll lead if you can't."

By the stereo Bra was not sure what to think of this development. Any version of her brother with her friends was just too weird a concept. She cringed. The brother she knew and grew up with had left the party eariler with Goten.

"Pan's uncle is pretty." Sad the Time Traveler.

"Incest is incest."' Bra made a face. The other girl shrugged.

Bra frowned at the dancing couple. It didn't look like Trunks was enjoying himself but it wasn't as if he was leaving Mar's side either.

"He needs this." Pan said. She was happy for the boy. She wanted him to have a friend too.

"Does it have to be her?"

"That weird guy keeps staring at me." Pan motioned to Krillin. Bra looked over.

"What weird guy? No one here is normal"

"That short dude."

"Oh. Him. He's harmless. Hr's probably just worried about the food. You know, damn Saiyans!" Bra shook her fist in mock fury.

"He's our resident chicken little. " Bra was more concerned about that dancing couple.

"If this is a party, why does everyone look so sad?

"Because it's a party."

The poker room had a different flavor. Vegeta, Eighteen and Piccolo were comfortable. Gohan was dragged into this.

"Buy in is 50 thousand." Vegeta said casually as he played with the cards

Everyone but Gohan put in the money. He was too stunned to do anything at first. Videl would kill him if he put in that much. If his mother found out he would be doubly murdered. He ignored the perspiration that seemed to pour from him.

"Wait. You're serious."

The room was spinning. He felt like he was trapped in an oven or a sauna with an oven or just lots of other saunas. He pulled off his tie and loosened some buttons. He couldn't breathe.

"Is it your bed time?" Eighteen mocked.

"No." He pushed money forward.

"Good. If you cry, we get all of your money."

" Shut up and deal."

Vegeta dealt out the cards.

The girls outside were having their own fun. Videl had been drinking. She leaned forward and moaned.

"This is too weird."

She thought she could get used to the bizarre that had followed Gohan. His father was dead but was now alive again. Her father wasn't the strongest in the universe. He didn't defeat Cell or Majin Boo. He would not last five _seconds_ against her brother in law or daughter in a fight.

A demon had been living in her attic for the last few years and wore Chi-Chi's dresses. The said demon was in love with Chi-Chi. Her baby girl was part alien monster.

"This afternoon I found a demon in the attic wearing my mother in law's dress and now my daughter from another universe shows up."

She took a sip of wine. Bulma smiled sympathetically and reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"Welcome to Thursdays."

"Yeah, thanks." She sighed defeated.

"If I had married Sharpner none of this," she motioned around, " would happen. I'd just be another baseball player's wife." She blew the bangs from her eyes.

"But think of the mediocre sex you'd have. Bullet dodged!" Bulma laughed. Videl's cheeks turned red. Chi-Chi huffed.

"Speak for yourself." Chi-Chi also had been drinking.

"I don't have anyone to compare to." She frowned. Bulma leaned over.

"Well Chi, Yamcha's over there. I'm sure his offer is still standing."

"Hm." Chi-Chi looked over.

"You do talk about switching mates." Bulma continued.

Chi-Chi glared at him. She assessed him: his morals, build and bank account.

"But we know it's all talk."

The younger woman's eyes narrowed.

Challenge accepted.

Chi-Chi stood. Fury surrounded her aura. She marched over to her prey.

"Chi-"

She grabbed his head and pressed her lips against his. After a moment she released the very confused and stunned ex fighter. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Bulma cheered her on from the table while Videl was horrified.

Chi-Chi noticed she had gathered an audience.

She narrowed her eyes.

"_What_."

They scattered.

"Chi, what the fuck."

Chi-Chi was stunned. Her husband rarely swore. He was smiling but she knew that a storm was raging inside him. She turned up her chin.

"I'm comparing you."

"And?"

"So far I prefer you."

Chi-Chi took notice of Krillin and was about to test him, but Goku took her by the arm and led her away to another part of the house.

The girls by the stereo were equally stunned.

"So that happened."

"She looks at me too." Pan motioned to Videl, who looked away.

"Where is our-my-er-Proper Pan?" Bra searched the room. She couldn't find her friend.

"Proper huh?"

"Sorry."

It happened so fast, it took a minute to register. The glass window exploded. The stereo was thrown forward by the force. The two girls were also thrown forward and were showered by shards of glass.

Videl and Bulma and Trunks ran to the fallen girls. A shadow figure stood tall. Bulma was beyond pissed.

"Hey! Jackass! You're paying for all damages!" Videl pulled her older friend back.

"Bulma!"

"_What_! I'm tired of bullies who think they can just walk around and blow up my things!"

Trunks helped up Pan.

"Are are you alright?" She nodded and pushed him away. She was not a damasl. She stumbled and he caught her.

"I'm fine."

"B?"

She nodded.

"That hurt my daughter! You jerk!" Videl had to hug Bulma to keep her from attacking the unknown shadow creature.

"I'm sorry about the mess." The creature stepped forward into the light.

"Dabura?" Videl's grip of Bulma relaxed and the irate mother ran froward and slapped the former evil king of demons.

"I'm sorry for the window and any injuries your offspring has obtained but, it was not my intention. I had fully intended on using the front door."

He wiped some shards off him. He was wearing a smart black suit. Videl needed another drink. This was a weird day.

"Then why did you jump through the window?"

"Oh. I didn't jump. I was thrown. I thought I had encountered that fine gentlemen Gohan. I intended to thank him for his hospitality and generosity but he was rather-irritated and."

He looked down at some shards of glass.

"Gohan?"

Without needing to hear another word Pan ran from the crowd. Trunks went after her.

After several minutes they made it to their distention. The field where time touched down.

Only. . .

Pan felt all of her energy drain, spike up and and electrocute her fibers.

"Trunks, where is Verona!?" Pan pulled at her hair and screamed at the sky. Trunks couldn't speak.

" What the Francium."

Pan tried to keep herself from crying.

"Trunks." She whispered as she lowered herself to the ground.

"It's gone."

"Why is it gone?"

"When Bulma built it. She didn't want it to get in the wrong hands, so you can remotely pull it back and if it's been inactive, it goes to its previous location."

"Oh my God."

"Fuck." She whispered.

"Fluorite!" She screamed.

"This is a dream. We're dreaming."

Trunks pinched his wrist.

"Ow." He said weakly.

Pan jumped to her feet and turned him to face her.

"If we die, we'll wake up!"

She pulled back her hand and punched him in the face. After a second she doubled over in pain and did the oh, god, oh god my hand, dance.

"What are you made of? Adamantium?"

"Sorry."

She took several steps back and rushed froward. She grabbed him by the waist and tried to use her momentum to bring him down. They rolled around on the ground. She tried hitting him and he blocked her half heartedly.

After several minutes of this Pan and Trunks separated, panting.

"Trunks, I don't think we're dreaming."

"No."

She sat up.

"Maybe everything is fine and Daddy is still at home!"

"Maybe."

She tried to smile.

"He's behind me isn't he?"

"No."

She relaxed and went back down.

"On a scale, how mad do you think he is?"

"You ran away from home to another _universe_ without telling him. I'd say murderous fury sounds about right."

"But on a scale."

"Your dead grandparents would feel it. Whatever it is he does to you"

"I'm going to practice. ' Oh, Daddy, I sowie."

"I think he'd punch you."

"Damn."

"Keep practicing."

Back at the party Krillin was having a panic attack.

"I knew it! I told you! Something evil and horrible has followed them! And then I'm gonna die and Earth is going to explode and everything will be terrible."

Yamcha slapped him on the back as a comforting gesture and it did nothing. A very bored Gohan walked by passed him. He paid no mind he was wearing a different outfit or had shorter hair. Krillin grabbed his arm.

"Yes! Freakishly tall Saiyan as coverage." He laughed quite proud of himself. Gohan pulled his arm away and leaned down, not facing him.

"Have you considered, that maybe I'm normal sized and_ you're t_he freak?"

Krillin glared at the ground as Gohan stood up and walked on.

Videl went to her husband side and frowned.

"Um. Gohan. Your mom," she wasn't sure why she wanted to start with that topic.

"What what about her?"

"She. It doesn't matter."

"You know Viddy," he placed his hand on her arm and threw her in the closest empty room," I always wondered what you looked like . ." The closing of the door blocked further words.

The poker game was heating up. Gohan was down by thirty grand, Eighteen was up by twenty, Piccolo had been out for two hours and according to their rules Vegeta couldn't win as he was the dealer this week and the dealer cannot win. Needless to say, this crew made up their own poker rules. Constantly.

"Oh look, isn't that cute. Our savior is sweating." Eighteen smiled as she picked through her cards.

"Can we table this for another night?"

"If you have a shitty hand, what difference would another night make?"

"She going to divorce me"

He covered his face with both hands. He wanted to cry.

Piccolo couldn't take it.

"Kid, I'll loan you the money." He didn't have time to listen to humans whine.

"But wouldn't I be in debt?"

"Take his offer, so we can end this." Vegeta was rather bored. The glass breaking from earlier didn't produce anything interesting.

This game was becoming a pain in the ass. He knew he should not have invited him, but Kakarrot had begged and wouldn't let up.

Gohan needs more friends. So he asked _his_ friends to be his son's friend? What logic! Kakarrot was supposed to have been fused with Vegeta's intellect and yet, it seemed that the idiot was made dumber.

"I fold!"

He angrily and bitterly threw the cards on the table. He had a three of a kind. Eighteen smiled. She revealed her hand-nothing. They were all useless. She pulled the money close.

"She always wins." Piccolo said bitterly.

"What am I going to tell Videl?"

"Thank you." Eighteen caressed her winnings.

Gohan couldn't take it. He left the room. He needed to find his wife, and come up with some clever way to explain how he lost. Oh. He didn't even want to calculate. One thing is damn sure, he was going to do some _serious_ research on poker and get all the money back next week.

"Hey other Gohan." Pan and Trunks returned, looking rather rough and walked on in a hurry.

"Hey, other daughter and Trunks?"

Gohan found his wife and zeroed in on her. He's never been so nervous and ashamed.

"Videl, I need to talk to you."

She looked at him. She was . . sad? Did she know? Wait. That would make her her angry not sad.

"Did something happen?"

She turned away and walked fast.

"Videl?"

He followed her confused.

"So what's the plan Stan?" Pan paced around her temporary bedroom. This was bad. She started pulling at her hair again.

"You could always face him and take your medicine." Trunks suggested.

"He threw someone who said hi, through a window. I am not facing him now. I'm not suicidal!"

"Maybe he'll just ground you."

"Some help! You're in this too!"

Trunks shrugged.

"You did everything. I'm innocent and not his teenage daughter who ran off without saying a word."

"You knew where I was and what I did. You said nothing to him. You're in this with me."

"I don't know."

Pan started to pace. Her father was out there toying with her. She knew it.

"Are you hot? Why is it so hot? Oh my God is it hot." She started to take off her dress.

"I'm done!"

Trunks left with his hand over his eyes.

"Trunks?"

He looked. His not sister.

"You look like hell. What happened?"

"Long story."

"_Did_ something follow you?"

"Not a monster, just an angry but loving father." He smiled.

"Do you like swords?"

"I do.." He was not expecting that.

"I broke my brother's and I have to replace it. Do you want to go sword shopping tomorrow?"

"Sure. That sounds fun."

"Cool."

Bra backed away before turning around and heading off to her bedroom.

"There you are!"

Mar composed herself.

"I mean, hello."

"Hey again."

"My dad is freaking out so we're going now. I just wanted to say bye before I went home."

He nodded.

"Um."

He waved.

"Goodnight."

She awkwardly did the same.

"Goodnight."

"Maybe we could hang out later. I'm going to be in town for awhile."

Her eyes could light up the sky. She blushed, turned her head and nodded.

"I would like that."

She curtsied.

"Goodbye."

She ran away.

"Idiot!"

He heard her shout and laughed.

"Well, that was painfully _adorable_."

That voice.

The laughter was caught in his throat. He felt as if someone had sucker punched his gut.

He could't breathe. He leaned against the wall for support. The world began to spin and he lost his bearings completely.

Pan opened the door annoyed. She heard him talking and it was keeping her awake and now he was drunk? Within how many minuets of leaving her room?

"Trunks?"

Something wasn't right.

Pan ran over and pushed the other guy who was helping him out of the way.

"Trunks?"

Bulma appeared and went to his side.

"What's wrong?"

"He's turning blue!"

"No he isn't."

"His face-"

"Pan, go stand in the corner and_ shut up._"

"Daddy you suck!"

Pan covered her hand with her mouth. Bulma frowned. Her son from another mother's breathing was somewhat normal, but the look on his face. She pulled him close.

He rested his head against her shoulder.

"Chloroform."

He promptly passed out.

* * *

She got up early. On the weekend, she got up early. She dressed, made herself up and waited.

She went down to the kitchen and had a staring contest with the clock on the oven.

She waited.

Her grandmother greeted her happily and began preparing a feast for an army.

"You're up early."

"No one else is, are they?" She sighed bitterly.

"Not that I know of." Her grandmother sang. Her mood would not be lowered by grumps.

Bra felt herself start to drift off to sleep when her grandmother spoke up again,

"Are you just getting in?" It was the closest thing she came to scolding.

Bra perked up. Her brother smiled sheepishly and sat down next to her.

"You slept in that?" Bunny was disappointed but her smile never her face. Bunny shook her head and returned her attention to the stove.

"Boys. I couldn't. I would need a fresh pair of underwear. I always keep a spare with me just in case."

"Good to know, grams." Her brother returned.

"In case of what?" Bra asked. Her brother kicked her. She kicked him back. He knocked her off her stool.

Bunny turned around and placed down the immense amount of food she had finished preparing on the counter. Trunks casually picked at the arraignment. Bra stood, glared at Trunks and began eating as well.

"Have you met our guests?"

The grandkids nodded.

"I know they exist." Trunks said rather bored.

"I like them." Bunny said.

"I don't know how I feel about having someone who is the . . better version of me around. Thanks to him, mom and dad have certain expectations."

Bunny considered this.

"You feel they they think he's?" She couldn't find the word she wanted to use.

"Better?" Trunks offered bitterly.

"Nicer?" Bra Suggested.

"I like this. When was the last time you two spent time together? I know! Let's go out."

"I was going to sleep after I ate, grams. I had a long night."

"I'm going sword shopping with-"

"Perfect! Let's go."

Bunny handed her keys to Trunks.

"Start her up, I'll meet you outside."

"But food."

She pushed them out of the kitchen.

They waited

"Is she coming?"

Bra tried to look for her.

And waited.

"She's not coming is she?"

Trunks climbed over to the drivers seat and pulled out of the driveway.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I was going to look for a replacement sword for you."

"I don't feel like shopping."

Bra tried to think of something else they could do.

"Isn't Goten 'dating' the waitress at that new pie place?"

"He is. Why."

"Well, you know. Pie."

Yahtzee.

He put the car in gear.


	8. She's got that glow

**Dear Lester,**

**Old people are terrible. Customer service jobs are hell. I wrote this while trying not to murder the old people, at my customer service job, where the old people were awful and acted as if my company's policies were me having a vendetta against them.**

**also, don't work for Hershey. You don't even get free candy. seriously.**

**oh holy hell has the world cup been awesome. US winning, Mexico and Brasil's ****match, Russia and Korea!  
whaaaat. anyone else? Lester?**

* * *

They sat in silence. They had chosen a booth in the back of the diner. Aside from ordering, the siblings haven' spokent a full sentence, at least not to each other. Bra looked down at her pie.

_I will get my bonding moment._ She thought bitterly.

She watched her bother as he casually played with his piece. She's never seen her brother eat much. For the longest time she was convinced he mostly fed himself by filter feeding the air. When she told her father this theory she immediately regretted it as he called her stupid.

She shook her head of the past and sighed. She ate another piece and tried to think of something. Anything. Something to get conversation flowing. She was losing him.

He pushed the plate away and turned his focus onto the window beside them. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand and leaned towards the window.

"Do you remember the fair we went to when I was a kid?"

He turned his attention towards her. She has him now. Time to reel him in.

"I couldn't find you. My whole world _ended_."

He smiled but it quickly faded.

"Then you found me. You said you'd always find me." She smiled fondly while he rolled his eyes.

"You have blue hair. It's hard to miss. Of course I'd find you."

She poked her pie.

"Sometimes I wish something would happen. Something that would take us away from here."

He learned forward and his head bobbed down. He was falling asleep.

"Hurry up." He whispered

"What did you do after the party? Where'd you go?"

"Bought heroin."

"Trunks."

"Wake me up when that thing happens."

_So much for a bonding morning._

Bra finished the rest of her pie in silence while her brother fell asleep.

* * *

Computers were amazing. If you couldn't leave the house and be with friends, you could have them come to you. Pan adjusted the monitor and clicked a few keys and voila! The face of her best friend popped up on her screen.

"Well, if we can't meet physically for a study session." Pan had out her books and study guide. The entry test was the next day and both girls had been preparing for this moment for the last several weeks.

"I don't know. Do you even want to go to OSH?"

"Yes."

Marron already took her test and passed and was finishing up her last year of high school there. This would be the last time the three of them would be in school together. They wouldn't be together for a few years until Pan, the youngest had graudted and only then could they open up their fashion boutique.

"Do you want to start with math? Because my last two tutors kept confusing me with their odd obsession hate with Calculus. I keep saying, but I'm doing Algebra. Which helped _nothing_."

Pan pulled out some worksheets and the math book. Bra did the same.

"Pan, get off the phone!"

Pan poked her head out of her room.

"I'm not on the phone! I'm studying!"

Her parents. She tried to keep from blowing up at them further. She needed some kind of social life before she was thirty.

She went back to the computer.

"How are you with volume?"

"Is that the one with the shapes?" Pan shuffled through various papers. Bra blinked.

"You mean geometry?"

"I don't know!"

"Wait! Thought occurring."

Bra left the computer screen. Pan waited. A strange shriek came from off screen and Pan almost fell out of her chair as Bra returned with her twin.

"Her! She can take _your _test_."_

"What about you?"

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"I'll figure something out. But this way guarantees you at least!"

"How do you know?" Pan asked incredulously.

"Other Pan, tell her that _hilarious_ joke."

Other Pan huffed before responding.

"Argon walks into a bar. Bartender says, we don't serve nobel gasses here. Argon doesn't _react_."

Bra pushed her out of the way.

"Do you get it?"

"No."

"Exactly! She's a science nerd. She's your trump card! The ace in the hole."

A hand reached over and clicked off the monitor. Her mother turned and glared at her.

"We were studying." She crosses her arms.

Videl swatted the back of her head before walking out.

The next morning was a blur. Pan overslept and had to turbo speed getting dressed. Bra was not fairing all that much better.

Her mouth was dry as an arid desert. She couldn't speak, form thoughts or words. The flash, flash, flash and clink, clink, snap, had robbed her of her intelligence.

All she wanted to go was get to the car.

"Mondays." She muttered bitterly.

She pushed, side stepped and hop jumped along past the pests with cameras. As the approached the car, it opened and she slipped in.

"Ready?" Her grandmother asked as she settled herself in the back.

"As ever."

"This plan is stupid. Why do I have to dress like this?" The Time Traveler was not amused.

She had a yellow bandana wrapped up in her ponytail. Her orange mid drift top and blue jeans felt alien and awkward. She longed for her tunic dresses and leggings. She squirmed and pulled at the shirt.

Bra rolled her eyes and lowered herself in the seat. She had this conversation several times already.

"You have to look like Proper-"

"Don't say that. I hate when you say it."

Bra let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. You're Pancake."

The other girl wrinkled her nose in disgust and twitched her lips.

"No."

"Then what?"

"Panny. I'll be Panny."

Bra took a deep breath and tried this again.

"You have to look like Pan. So you know the drill, you wait where we told you to meet her, and then take the test."

"And I'm doing this because?"

"Consider it rent. You eat and live at my house for free."

"Fine."

As instructed the girls met in the third stall of the bathroom. Panny then left and went to the test area.

Her body shivered. The tension that filled the room was oppressive. She kept her head down and shoulders up.

"Everyone is so miserable."

She picked up the pencil.

"it's just paper and words."

She shrugged.

CLANK and SCRAAAAPH. Panny looked up and felt as if she had jumped from her skin. A deafening silence followed.

A student had passed out and landed on the floor. A moment later another abruptly stood and ran out of the room.

"Just words and ink." Panny tried to sound convinced. She took up the pencil again and began.

* * *

"Hello Son family-and parental units." Bra added as she noticed them sitting around the table.

"Pan isn't here." Videl moved a chair so Bra could sit.

"I know. I actually came here because," Bra's phone went off,

"Speak of the devil. ' I'm going to kill my grandfather.' That's different." Bra laughed. Goku frowned.

"What did I do?"

"Somehow, I don't think she means you." Chi Chi rubbed his shoulder reassuringly.

The phone beeped again.

" ' This is hell. I am in hell. Star fish, he won't shut up!' Star fish? I'm not a star fish, you sea horse!"

Chi Chi leaned into Bulma.

"Do they remind you of anyone?" She asked quietly. Bulma considered this and nodded slowly.

"They do openly flirt with each other." She watched her daughter.

Chi Chi held out her hand.

"50 zeni they up dating."

"You're on."

They shook hands.

" 'He kept saying he knew Videl Satan.' Ha. On _snap_." Videl rolled her eyes.

"Of course." She took a generous sip of wine.

" 'I pulled out my wallet to show him something when my Capsule Corp. key card fell out."

Bulma sighed.

"Here we go." She moaned.

" 'Then he said he was best friends with Trunks. And I said, oh uncle Goten you sure look different! He now thinks 'Goten' is some kind of adjective. Then he said he knows you. '"

Bra held her breath. This wasn't going to be good. She waited for the next text.

" 'He said you two dated. Then he want on to say some other things. No one talks about my girls or kin like that, so I punched him."

Videl and Gohan spat out their drinks. Bra did a fist pump.

" ' Can you tell my mom to pick me up?'"

Bra laughed and did a hop dance.

"She's hiding in the bathroom at Java's."

Bra picked up a glass of wine and immediately put it down when she caught the fierce look her mother was sending.

"What did you want?" Bulma asked as Bra sat next to her.

"Oh. I got my results back. I'm officially enrolled at OSH. Thank you." She bowed her head. She tried to take another glass, but Chi Chi took it from her hand.

The phone rang. Videl got up to answer.

"H-"

She paled. She moved to the other room for more privacy. Bra watched her for a moment.

"How is she? Is she-I see. I'm on my way now." She hung up and rushed out of the house.

"What was that about?"

Meanwhile, Pan peered out the window of the bathroom.

"Damnit Star fish I said tell my mom!" Pan touched the ground, gathered her things and went back out.

The boy had managed to gather a harem of sympathetic girls. Pan arrowed her eyes and turned up her nose.

"Figures."

She left the cafe and marched towards her fate.

After a short lecture Pan went to bed. Her mother was out, a friend needed help. That's all that anyone had been told and Pan accepted it.

Around midnight voices and the front door opening had woken her up. Curious, Pan quietly and slowly went down the stairs.

The lights were still out, so she could only see vague shadows.

"Are you sure this is OK?" Pan strained to figure out who the owner was.

"It's fine., you don't need to ask." Her mother whispered back

"But-"

"It doesn't matter. I'll set up the guest room. You're always welcome here."

"If Gohan-"

"If Gohan has a problem I'll punch him. You're staying."

Pan ran up the stairs as one of the shadows moved near.

The next morning Pan found their guest having breakfast with her mother.

"Auntie Erasa!" Pan ran over and hugged her neck.

"Aunt Erasa is going to be staying with us for a wile." Her mother said gently.

Pan nodded. Erasa looked washed out and rough. Pan frowned. She didn't have that usual glow.

"I start OSH this week, Erasa. They even have a female baseball team this year. My friend is on it and says I may get to join since a player has been kicked off. You'll get to see my sexy moves. You'll be all, Sharpner who?"

Erasa flinched at the mentioning of that name but her smile did not falter.

"I can't wait."

She turned to Videl.

"Do you remember our first day of high school?"

Videl shuddered.

"Please don't remind me."

"I miss the helicopter." Erasa said fondly.

"I don't. It was awful."

Pan blinked.

"Gramps took you to school in a helicopter?"

"Just for the first week. Erasa explained.

"It was enough." Videl glared into empty space.

"Aren't you glad of my influence?" Erasa playfully shoulder bumped her friend.

"Then I was."

"What influence?"

Pan knew she should not have asked that. The silence that followed was painful. After a minute Erasa found the words.

"My parents worked for your grandfather. Your mother and I were always friends."

Pan could tell that there was more to it than that but she did not press.

"Our fathers were close." Videl added.

"Aren't you going to be late?" Videl nodded at the clock.

Pan took the hint and ran out the door.

* * *

Bra stared at her brother. He was ghostly white and seemed to be in a separate universe all together. She tapped him with her foot. This received no response.

"One minus infinity is 12." She waited.

Nothing.

Panny continued to stab her cereal with her spoon and hum. She was back in her usual clothing and could not be more at ease.

"Oh Goten, where are your _pants_?" Bra narrowed her eyes.

He continued to stare in space. He was cationic.

"A topless model? Oh, _my_."

She would not be deterred.

"Oh grandma. That's a lot of cake!"

Nada.

She huffed.

"He met my father." Panny said at last. She stabbed the general direction of Trunks with her spoon.

"He's in a better place now, leave him alone." Bra leaned over her brother.

"What happened?"

Panny took another spoonful of her cereal before answering.

"Well, my dad is pretty dumb in the morning. We call it the 30 minute grace. He's at his most chill and kindest, pleasant even, but dumb. So . . "

_Panny pulled random food items from the fridge. Trunks entered and watched her for a minute before addressing her._

_"What are you looking for?"_

_"Where is your grape juice."_

_She sat down and tried to sort through the junk. Trunks leaned against the counter._

_"We don't have that."_

_"What. No white grape juice? The nectar of the gods?"_

_She turned to glare._

_He shrugged._

_"We're not a juice family."_

_She turned back._

_"Not even OJ?"_

_He shook his head._

_He walked over._

_"We have other drinks."_

_ He started to pull items aside to find some soda._

_"I don't want a drink. It's for my cereal."_

_He thought about this. Someone actually put grape juice on their cereal. He understood milk. He even had learned to accept orange juice as that was Goten's quirk. Grape juice? He could not abide or accept that._

"Panny, I don't care about the cereal. Just tell me what happened to Trunks!"

"I'm getting to that part!"

_Trunk bent down and looked for a drink. Panny settled for mink and grumpily went to a stool at the island and began eating._

**_He _**_walked in the kitchen. Panny waved and spilled food and milk. Her father. He was spoiled from being raised by their Bulma counterpart. He only wore the most expensive and fashionable attire. Like now, dark silk pants and a navy shirt that probably cost well over 500 zeni. And that was just to __sleep__ in!_

_"Your closet is someone's university education." Panny shook her head in mock shame. He petted her head as he walked by. He found a more interesting prey to engaged with. Panny took another spoonful,_

_"Oh, Dad! That's not!"_

_She winced. Too late._

_Trunks rose to his feet and froze. Strong arms wrapped around his mid section. He felt like he had stepped out of his body and was watching the scene as it happened. He couldn't move. He couldn't think._

_"I wish I had my camera." Panny muttered._

_"Mm. Are you still sore about Konnie?" __That__ voice. In his ear. His body became electric. The room became a sauna. If Trunks wasn't being held he is sure he would have passed out._

_"I thought we made up last night." He nibbled on his and then moved to his neck. _

_"Gohan?"_

_Panny really wished she had her camera. Her Trunks stared in horror. Panny's father turned._

"So yeah. _Then_ it got worse. And _hilariously_ awkward and then dad left. So, let him be cationic. It's better this way ." Panny patted the boy's shoulder.

Bra was wide eyed.

'"**Our** Gohan is our _awkward_ nerdy older **_brother_**. We were convinced he had _help_ when Pan was conceived because it's _Gohan_."

Panny shrugged.

"Wait. Your Trunks and father are?"

Panny pulled a face.

"_Yes_. I've been trying to break them up for the last six months. They just keep getting back together!" She said bitterly.

Panny threw her spoon across the room dramatically.

Trunks rose up. The sudden action threw Bra off guard as she was leaned over him. She fell on the floor.

"I'm moving in with Goten!"

"You do that, brother."

He nodded and walked away.

**Meanwhile, somewhere in West City**.

The Tea Garden was a fairly new cafe, but it had a steadily growing reputation for good food and services. Hercule Satan had given his seal of approval a week prior and business picked up tremendously.

Bunny Brief was not enjoying her meal. Her companion, Margi Tahlji, had more airs than Hyacinth Bucket. If there was one person Bunny hated, it was Margi.

"I hope you understand," Margi placed her hand over her heart," why you're not invited to the gala." Bunny tried to keep her surprise mild.

"Oh?" She cocked her brow.

Margi reached for Bunny's hand and smiled. It did not reach her eyes. She looked like a broken clown. Bunny suppressed a shudder and shiver.

"Please don't misunderstand. You know I don't mind, but some may find your presence uncomfortable."

The fork looked rather sharp. Bunny tried to keep eyes set to Margi.

"I'm not sure if I understand. Have I offended someone?" She asked sweetly as she could for someone who was considering murder.

"Well, many of us, not me of course, many of us are not fond of your family's circumstances." Margi looked nervous.

"That I'm richer?"

Margi flinched but she recovered quickly.

"Your daughter." She said delicately.

"My daughter." Bunny repeated slowly.

Bunny tried to keep from shaking.

"She has children out of wedlock and continues to live in sin with that awful violent creature. Scandal follows her with every step she takes."

Bunny's fingertips traced over the fork.

" Vegeta is a fine young man. He's good to Bulma and their children. He keeps _his _dick in his pants which is more than I can say for the men and some of the women of the board." Bunny came close to glaring.

"We still feel it would be best if you were removed from the gala."

Bunny stood and up and resisted throwing her drink in Margi's face.

"Oh, I understand completely."

* * *

He handed her the tickets. Bunny placed them in her pocket book and thank the man.

"I could have sworn they said you weren't going." He scratched the side of his head.

"Oh, they have no idea." She waved and stepped outside as she pulled out her mobile and hit a speed dial number.

"Oh, Goku, hun. How would you like to attend an all you can eat event tonight? I'm paying. Invite your _entire_ family! I'll see you tonight, love you!"

Step one of Bunny's guide to revenge against socialites: invite Saiyans to events that include dinner. Lots of them.

Step two invite agents of chaos. Who are also Saiyan. She dialed another number.

"Hello, grandson of mine. You're going to gala aren't you? Yes. It's a full dinner, be sure to bring your better half Goten." She hung up before he could yell at her.

Yes. It would be a good night.

Four more to go.

She found him outside the gravity room, which was unusual because he was usually inside the gravity room.

"Vegeta, how would you like to help me execute a plan of violence?"

Vegeta had not expected such a request to come from this woman. He usually avoided her. Her eyes.

"Against humans. Lots of them." She added trying to sweeten the deal.

"How violent?"

She tried to keep from dancing.

"No one dies, but they _feel_ it." Her usual sweet tone never faltered or altered.

Vegeta had heard, witnessed, and was given many orders that included violence, but this had been one of the rare circumstances where he felt disturbed.

"Does Bulma know what you're asking me?"

"Who cares?"

Vegeta considered this. His mate would get loud and screechy if she found out he did anything violent against humans, but his mother-in law of sorts was asking him to. He was not sure what his move should be. He did not care for this feeling.

Bunny waited patiently.

"What exactly do you want?"

"I want to make Margi crawl."

He didn't know what Margi was.

"Are explosions allowed?"

She hopped a little.

"Oh, good lord yes."

"Alright."

He rested the urge to throw her as she embraced him.

At the gala the last three members of team chaos were forming their combat plan. Mar, Pan and Bra paced around a quiet room.

"Your grams is sure about this, B? She wants us to purposely act out?" Pan didn't need to get in trouble. She just got off being grounded.

"She does." Bra confirmed.

"Why?" Mar asked. This was a bit weird to her, to ruin a night on purpose.

"She said she was slighted." The princess shrugged.

"So what are we gong to do?" The other princess asked.

"We could play our game during dinner."

"That works."

The three exited the room and began. Bra, having the loudest voice, started the whole thing off.

"One three." Her voice boomed. Many adults stopped and turned.

Mar and Pan waited nodded.

"Frieza, Cell, Super Saiyan, Majin Boo!" The three shouted. The adults were stunned. They were starting to gather at tables. Pan was happy that only one parental unit was present at the event and she was too distracted to pay much attention.

Bra turned on her friends, her face red with anger. Bunny stood in the back of the room, smiling and taking it all in.

"What. Who said Boo? He's clearly NOT in the pattern." She placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head and body.

"How." Mar challenged. Her eyes narrowed.

"If it's about the number of transformations, he counts." Pan put in. Bra turned to her and raised her hand dismissively.

"Stay out of this human. You're streets behind as always. This is between me and the cyborg."

"Human?" Pan frowned.

"How am I wrong." Mar demanded.

"Boo wasn't a perfect assimilation."

"Oh? And Cell was? Hi mom!" Mar scoffed and waved to her mother. Bra shook with fury.

"Frieza didn't absorb." Pan cut in.

"Well, whatever! When Cell sucked in people he got prettier!"

"I'm going to slap you." Mar took a step towards her.

"Fine! It goes, Frieza, Super Saiyan!" She waved her hands in exasperation.

"Thank you."

Pay the girls to start a fight before and or during dinner. Bunny was not disappointed. However, she had wished that Mar did make good on her threat. That would have been amusing. She could see the horror on Margi's face.

Bunny surveyed the room. She set her eyes on a new target: models. Horrible, thin, tasteless and classless arm pieces looking for a rich fool. She made her way over.

"Excuse me, but are you a model?" Her happiness exploded upon the answer.

"Yes. I'm trying to update my headshot." Peroxide flipped her hair. Bunny spat a little.

"I know a fantastic photographer. Are you familiar with the magazine M?"

"Have you fallen on your head?_ Of course_ I have. Every model wants to be on their over."

"I know their favorite photographer. He happens to be here tonight. Let me introduce you."

Bunny took the girl's arm and led her across the room. She fought back the feelings of guilt.

Of course the editor, who was a friend, was present as he was married to someone on the board of the gala, but no one needed to know that.

Bulma knew something was wrong. Very off even. Margi's horrified look when she greeted her earlier was still fresh in her mind.

But now she was certain something was amiss.

"Son, what are you doing at an art gala?" This was the last place she had expected to find her best friend. He shrugged.

"Your mom invited me."

Bulma looked around the room, searching for her mother. Her mother brought someone she didn't know to Goten, who he then left the room with. Bulma knew she was up to something.

"Excuse me."

She made her way towards her mother.

"Mother, what are you up to?" Her mother said nothing. Bunny took sip of her wine.

"I'm not introducing you to her!" Bulma turned her attention to the voice. With her her daughter distracted Bunny snuck away.

Videl was arguing with a man she vaguely recognized. Bulma walked over. She hated being a diffuser.

"Friend of yours, Videl." Bulma assessed the stranger. He looked eager to please. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Videl had a pained expression on her face.

"Hardly." She growled. Her eyes went wide as something behind Bulma caught her attention.

"Erasa, _no_!" She ran off in that direction.

"I'm" he began.

"That's nice." Bulma walked off before he could say his name.

The night had gone swimmingly. Bunny felt like it was quite a success. The model, not ten minutes after being introduced to Goten, ruined her chances by being caught with her dress off by the editor friend of hers. He vowed to never use her services. Goten, was given a loud and stern lecture.

"Again!? I told you to stop doing this!" Goten merely shrugged and mumbled an apology he didn't mean. As a result, he was given a week of no pay and the most arbitrary assignments the editor could think of, but that wasn't important to Bunny.

Peroxide had cried and slapped Goten who shrugged it off and found someone else to spend the night with. The editor followed him and continued screaming his annoyance.

Bunny sipped her champagne, she had switched from wine after another success at making Margi nearly explode from anger and embarrassment.

"I AM human. Do you want to see my certificate of authenticity?" Bunny blinked. That sounded like her daughter. There she was.

A younger version of daughter, was glowing. _Glowing_. A 14 year old Goku was circling her.

"Where's your tail?" He lifted up her skirt.

"Goku! _What are you doing_!" Bunny screeched.

The adult Goku dropped the plate of food he was holding.

"What did I do?" He whined.

Bunny turned back to the glowing youngsters but they ceased to exist. She looked at her glass.

"Mother?" Bulma asked as she found her again. Bunny smiled and touched her temple.

"Too much wine and champagne, I suppose." Bulma wasn't convinced. Bunny walked off and Bulma looked at the empty space her mother had been looking at.

Bunny found Vegeta in a dark corner.

"It's been very quiet." She said.

"Has it." He avoided her gaze.

"You hate humans." She reminded him.

"I do."

"Well, there is a room full of them." She pointed with her glass.

"I know. I'm here too."

"Well?" She ignored his sass.

"I'm rescinding my offer."

"Why." She couldn't hide her disappointment.

He nodded at Bulma.

"Oh." She frowned.

Bunny thought for a moment.

"Do I smell normal?"

He was caught off guard. This human had a habit of doing that do him.

"Do you?"

"Smell normal. I saw something odd, and I am wondering if I was drugged."

"You smell. . . normal yes." He felt very awkward.

"Oh. Thank you."

* * *

Today was the day the girls started their new school. Bra stared down the main building as if it were an enemy. She held the strap of her bag tightly. She wanted to move, but her legs were in protest. She had taken the bus to school because she wanted to start fresh and not be found out as the richest kid in town. She already would have a hard time time fitting in being a naturally super human alien hybrid.

"This is real." Her companion said in awe.

"Yes."

Bra watched other students easily and causally enter the building. Why couldn't she?

"I've been to school before. I've faced down both my parents and their fury. Hell, I've survived my brother's wrath, but." Bra sighed. She never felt so pathetic.

"A new school is always weird. At least we're not totally alone. We have each other." Pan playfully shoulder bumped her.

"And Mar." Bra added.

Pan nodded.

Pan stood tall and raised her chin.

"This is stupid. We're members of a _warrior_ race. Almost Super Saiyans of the like that this universe hasn't seen. Are we going to let _high school_ beat us?" Pan scoffed.

Bra shook her head, now filled with new determination.

"No."

Both girls walked forward.

"We got this."

The girls lucked out and had their first period together. The teacher introduced Bra first.

"Tell us a bit about yourself." He stepped aside. Bra was frozen in horror. She recovered too slowly in her mind.

"My name is Bra. I'm a princess and I like chemistry." She stared down at the ground and ran to the first empty seat she could find.

The students sneered at her princess comment and many laughed at her name.

Pan didn't think of anything much better to say, as she was also put on the spot and blurted the first thing she could think of.

"My grandfather is Hercule Satan." She found a chair quickly as well.

Bra shook her head: _what the hell was that?_

Pan shrugged: _like you did any better._

"Your mom is Videl Satan?" The boy next to Pan asked in awe. Pan felt very awkward and lowered herself in seat.

"Yes." She answered in a small voice.

"I thought she _died_." The boy was impressed to find out otherwise.

"Um. No. She's alive."

The boy on the other side elbowed her to get her attention.

"Is she still hot?"

Pan wanted to die.

"Well?"

She hit her head against the desk.

"Please stop talking." Her voice muffled.

As soon as the end of period bell rang Pan grabbed her things and ran the hell out of dodge.

"Who eats lunch this early." She moaned she made her way to her next destination: first lunch.

It was only 11. She wasn't even hungry! Damn having a mostly human appetite and eating at normal hours.

As she entered the caf, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her parents and auntie Erasa and the man formally known as Uncle Sharpner were sitting at one of the first tables. They were. . . _young_.

"What the hell."

They were also glowing.

"But Videl," the younger glowing Erasa moaned, " if you take English Three, we can't have chemistry together."

Videl looked down at the paper her friend was holding. She thought for a moment and then pointed to something.

"If you take English Three with me first period, we can take chem third and have fourth period lunch."

Erasa happily adjusted what she had written. Sharpner squeezed between the girls.

"You can't have fourth period for lunch. My lunch is third period." He whined. Videl elbowed him. He did not take the hint and remained where he was.

"Hm, Let's see." Videl pretended to consider this. She turned to Gohan.

"When's your lunch?"

"Fourth." He said not looking at her. He was concentrating on his own schedule.

"Hm. Have lunch with my best friend and boyfriend, or you? Whatever am I going to do?" She rolled her eyes.

"You don't even _eat_ lunch Sharpner." Erasa pointed out.

He turned to her.

"What are you doing taking chemistry anyway?" He laughed. Videl glared and pushed him hard.

"You're such an ass."

Pan reached out and walked forward. The teens faded out of existence as students had sat down at the table. Pan stopped.

"Are you alright?" A student asked her, seeing how pale Pan was.

"Oh. um. Just really hungry." She laughed nervously.

* * *

"Strange things? No." Bra put away a few things in the locker. Pan leaned against hers.

"I swear, it was like the past or something."

"I don't know."

Pan banged her head against the locker. She hoped she didn't dent it, as a second thought.

"Then they just poof- gone. It was really odd."

"Are you on medication?"

Pan stomped her foot and turned to her friend enraged.

"I am not hallucinating!"

Bra put both of her hands up.

"Alright."

**Later that night**

Bra adjusted the thread in her machine. She had a dress to finish for Pan and three design concepts for homework to draw up.

"This better not take all night." She whined.

She looked down and was about to begin when strange laughter caught her off guard.

She frowned. It was her parents date night. Her brother had moved out and their guests were in a separate wing.

She should be alone.

Bra slowly rose to her feet and walked to her door. She opened it slowly and then stepped out.

"Panny?"

Bra looked down the hall and had a double take.

A glowing toddler in a form of what could be her brother was wobbling past her, down the hall. Their mother had her arms open and was laughing.

Bra stepped backward into her room and closed the door. She picked up her phone and dialed on autopilot.

"You're not insane. Something happened."

"_Ah. Pan, phone."_ Bra winced as she heard the pass the phone shuffle.

"_What did you say to him?" _

"You're not insane. I saw something too. Something past-y and weird."

"_I told you._"

The girls didn't waste any time the next day to corner Panny for answers on time related matters as she was a time traveler and nerd girl.

"You want to know about time travel?" They nodded.

Panny ducked down and when she raised her head, she had on glasses.

"Explain, nerd girl."

"It requires a lot of energy from the universe to travel like this. If you are not careful it can cause an imbalance."

Pan and Bra exchanged glances.

"Like, déjà vu?" Bra asked.

Panny nodded.

"It's more like an echo. Something that has happened already. Um. A rerun even."

Panny didn't notice the girls expressions and continued.

"But that's why we're not using the time machine right now. It would be too risky."

An ear shattering scream interrupted further questioning.

"Mom?"

Bra ran in the direction of the scream.

She found her mother in the garden, shaking and pointing to something. Her father was holding her. Bra slowly and cautiously stepped forward.

Her body went numb.

Her brother, on the ground, motionless, with a gaping hole in his chest. Blood covered his mouth. Bra's legs gave out.

Vegeta sighed as the body disappeared. Bulma cried out and tried to reach him.

"No!"

Pan helped Bra to her feet. Panny and her father entered the garden.

"See, B? It's just one of those weird echoy things." Bra leaned against her friend, still not recovered.

Vegeta turned his attention to the girls. His mate breathless and crying into his chest.

"Explain."

Pan looked at Panny.

"Explain."

Vegeta looked at her and waited. When she didn't speak, he glared. His, "speak now or else," glare.

She exhaled deeply and began.


End file.
